Familia Hux
|relatives= |origin=ArkanisStar Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada |locations=Base Starkiller[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |early= |prominence=5 DBY— |fragmented= |restored= |extinct= |affiliation=*República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República *Imperio Galáctico **Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales **Academia de Arkanis **Consejo en la Sombra *Remanente Imperial de JakkuConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio *Primera OrdenPhasma **Alto Mando de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar}} La familia Hux fue un clan humano que obtuvo prominencia —primero, en la Guerra Civil Galáctica; y después, durante la guerra fría— en la historia galáctica. Aunque sus orígenes están registrados hacia los años de crepúsculo de la República Galáctica, los Hux gradualmente amasaron poder e influencia bajo el reinado del Imperio Galáctico mediante Brendol Hux, quien sirvió como comandante de la Academia Imperial en Arkanis tras su servicio en las Guerras Clon. Siendo testigo del valor de la lucha de los soldados clon y de los Caballeros Jedi durante su tiempo como un oficial de la República, Brendol mantuvo a los soldados de asalto Imperiales en baja consideración, por lo tanto, pensaba que el soldado ideal era moldeado de nacimiento. Las vistas de Brendol pasaron a su hijo bastardo, Armitage Hux, quien se acreditó como arquitecto del ejército de súper soldados de la Primera Orden. En los últimos días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Consejero del Imperio Gallius Rax tomó un interés especial en la familia Hux, creyendo que Brendol y Armitage eran críticos para el futuro del Imperio. Como resultado, los Hux fueron llevados a las Regiones Desconocidas tras la decisiva victoria de la Nueva República sobre el Imperio. Usando el resurgimiento del Imperio como la Primera Orden como un medio para implementar sus métodos, Brendol fue responsable por el entrenamiento de una nueva generación de soldados de asalto —niños conscrpitos que fueron entrenados desde el nacimiento y programados para lealtad absoluta—. Después de que Brendol murió asesinado por su hijo con la ayuda de la capitana Phasma, Armitage aseguró su futuro como una figura dirigente en la Primera Orden. Mientras el Estado ermitaño secretamente se preparaba para la guerra, Armitage se ganó el rango de general, sirvió como miembro del Alto Mando de la Primera Orden y respondía directamente al Líder Supremo Snoke. En secreto, Armitage codiciaba el trono del Líder Supremo ya que creía que era su destino gobernar la galaxia. Historia thumb|left|200px|Brendol Hux fue padre de un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. Los Hux fueron una familia de humanos que sirvió al Imperio Galáctico y a su Estado sucesor, la Primera Orden. Brendol Hux, un hombre ambicioso, que comenzó su carrera como un oficial militar e la República Galáctica, logró prominencia bajo el patronato del Consejero del Imperio Gallius Rax. Mediante su capacidad como comandante de la Academia de Arkanis, Brendol estimó las habilidades de los solados de asalto Imperiales y los encontró con carencias comparados con sus predecesores, los soldados clon que lucharon por la República en las Guerras Clon. Como resultado, comenzó un programa experimental que pretendía moldear cadetes a supersoldados de élite, más parecidos a los clones que vinieron antes de ellos. Aunque Brendol impresionó a Max el valor de tener soldados entrenados de una corta edad, el consejero le dio el mando de sus niños soldados no a Brendol, sino al propio hijo del comandante, Armitage Hux. Armitage nació de una sirivienta de la cocina en lugar de la esposa de su padre, Maratelle Hux, haciéndolo el hijo bastardo del mayor Hux. Armitage, quien ganó el favor tanto con Rax como con la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane, viajó con su padre en un éxodo a las Regiones Desconocidas de la galaxia en la consecuencia de la caída del Imperio. Cuando la Primera Orden se alzó de los remanentes del Antiguo Imperio, Brendol y Armitage ayudado a crear una nueva generación de soldados de asalto moldeada en la visión del soldado perfecto de los Hux. También se convirtieron en generales, ahora, en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden. Para los últimos años de la Guerra fría entre la Primera Orden y la Nueva República, Armitage eligió cometer parricidio, después de haber considerado a su padre como un obstáculo de su propia ambición de poder. thumb|right|250px|Armitage Hux hizo matar a su padre durante el ascenso de la Primera Orden. Armitage llegó a convertirse en un poderoso hombre en su propio derecho, habiéndose unido a los rangos del Alto Mando de la Primera Orden. Además, sirvió como el comandante de la superarma, la Base Starkiller y fue parte de un triunvirato ''de facto con la capitana Phasma y el guerrero de la Fuerza Kylo Ren. Aunque era un general, Armitage poseía una autoridad mayor a la que su rango militar indicaría debido a su acceso directo al Líder Supremo Snoke, y con su gran deseo de ser conocido como el Gran Mariscal.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Sin embargo, a pesar de sus logros, Armitage aspiró alturas incluso más grandes''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' y, creyendo que era su destino gobernar la galaxia, él secretamente anhelaba la posición de Snoke como gobernante absoluto de la Primera Orden. Sin embargo, Ren también tramaba tomar el trono y, después de asesinar a su maestro oscuro, intimidar a Hux al declararse como el nuevo Líder Supremo.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Árbol genealógico Entre bastidores La familia Hux apareció por primera vez mediante Brendol Hux en la novela juvenil de 2015 ''The Secret Academy'', el último libro en la serie ''Servants of the Empire''. Apariciones *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DK Readers)'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' Notes y referencias Categoría:Familias